


golden boys

by justafandommess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fake SP7, GTA AU, Violence, this is basically an excuse for me to write fahc vs fakesp7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: Gavin assumed this meeting would be easy. Talk to the other crew, set up the basics, do all of the things Geoff was too lazy to do. It was supposed to be simple, something Gavin had done a million times before. Of course, because he was Gavin and apparently no job could go right, it fucked up almost immediately. But strangely, not because of him.





	golden boys

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by a dear friend of mine bc i think we all need a little more sugar pine 7 content in the world. its golden boy gav vs. golden boy cib. enjoy!

Gavin assumed this meeting would be easy. Talk to the other crew, set up the basics, do all of the things Geoff was too lazy to do. It was supposed to be simple, something Gavin had done a million times before. Of course, because he was Gavin and apparently no job could go right, it fucked up almost immediately. But strangely, not because of him. 

He showed up early, Michael following silently because it was early in the morning and he was tired and angry. Gavin had already slipped into the Golden Boy persona easily, flashing charming smiles and quick quips at Michael. He was decked out, hoping to make an intimidating first impression. The Fakes were not to be messed with and he was here to send that message.

Of course when the client took 30 minutes to show up, that didn’t exactly help the intimidation tactic. And when the client they were meeting walked in like he owned the place, vaping and wearing more gold than Gavin and his entire wardrobe, it was hard to not be intimidated by them.

“Hello boys, nice day today isn’t it?” The man, who Gavin knew was named Cib but somehow this all felt like some strange fever dream. 

“Yeah, I s’pose it is,” Gavin muttered, stepping forward to get closer to Cib, who continued to vape. With a smirk on his face, he blew the smoke into Gavin’s face. 

“Well, we both know why we’re here, so why don’t we get down to business, yes?” Cib clapped his hands together, tucking the vape into his holster right next to his shining gun. Gavin nodded slowly, feeling his mask crack on the edges. This meeting was falling apart within seconds and it was all Cib’s fault. 

Gavin finished the meeting, barely. They went over everything, with Cib taking absolutely nothing seriously and the man behind him (James, Gavin later learned) rolling his eyes and making sure Cib stayed on path. Gavin left the meeting in a daze, with Michael’s hand guiding them slowly back to the car.

“Well, that was, uh, interesting.” Michael commented lightly, glancing over at Gavin with apprehension. Gavin’s face was hardened and he had a light crease in his forehead. 

“Yes. I guess it was.” Gavin spent the rest of the ride in silence, deep in his thoughts. Michael was too terrified to disturb him. Gavin didn’t get like this often, but when he did. Well, let’s say that the city was probably in danger of being exploded.

The two rode up to the penthouse in tense silence, and when the entered the main room, everyone felt the tension leaking off Gavin. Geoff glanced up, shooting a worried glance Gavin’s way before swiveling his eyes back to Michael who just shrugged. 

“Did the meeting go...well?” Jeremy asked, and Gavin simply nodded before leaving the room. All eyes turned to Michael. 

“Well, Cib showed up 30 minutes late so someone should probably talk to Steve about that. And, he was decked out in gold, barely paid attention, and intimidated Gavin within the first 5 minutes. I’ve only seen him like this once, and Geoff? I’m scared.” Michael said the last part quietly, and Geoff nodded somberly. Before he could even get a word in, Gavin came racing back in and grabbed Jeremy before running out the door. 

This was not going to end well. 

-

Jeremy was a little worried but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to cause some havoc. Besides, Gavin always had a flair for the dramatic and colorful, which was right up Jeremy’s alley.

“Okay Lil J, I’m thinking we blow up the FIB building but with rose gold,” Gavin glanced up at Jeremy, wonder in his eyes. Jeremy nodded slowly, picking up the explosives Gavin had brought and stuffing them into his bag. Gavin smiled wickedly and packed as many rose gold pigments as he could into his own bag. 

The pair drove recklessly towards the FIB building, hoping to cause as much of a disturbance as possible. Jeremy whooped and laughed as Gavin threw glitter into the air, leaving a golden trail behind them. Dramatic but would hopefully make an impression.

They threw as many explosive as the could towards the building, fighting off the growing police presence. Jeremy smiled as Gavin smirked, both simultaneously clicking the switch and watching as the world erupted into rose gold. Gavin laughed that high pitched ringing laugh as Jeremy drove away, covering his car in the pigment but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Because right now, Gavin was the real golden boy. His hair glowing and his smile bright. He was bathed in gold. 

They drove to a safehouse, lying low before escaping back to the penthouse with a few bottles of beer and vodka. And maybe they had a few sips before they got there, but Gavin was the golden boy again and Jeremy was happy to have him back. 

They didn’t expect to be greeted with a fuming Michael and a silently angry Geoff. 

“What the hell Gav? You drag Jeremy out of here, run around the city, blow up the fucking FIB all so you can  _ prove yourself? _ ” Michael looked like he was ready to burst into flames himself, and Jeremy flinched back slightly. Michael almost turned on him before Geoff stopped him with a hand. 

“Gavin, you’re an absolute fucking idiot. You’re stupid as dicks and I hope you know that. But I’m just glad you survived. Now you both better run before Jack gets her hands on you.”

Across town, a similar argument was happening. 

“Cib, dude, you can’t go around vaping in criminals faces! You’re lucky Gavin didn’t kill you on the spot!” Steven said, running his hands through his hair as Cib just continued to lounge on the couch.

“Steve! My man! The dude was totally intimidated, I think I made a great impression!”

“Psh, yeah right Cib. You were inches away from death dude,” James said, rolling his eyes at Cib’s relaxed state. 

Of course, at just that moment, Autumn came in with possibly the worst timing in history. 

“Hey guys, you’re probably gonna want to see this.”

-

Gavin’s stunt turned into a feud between the two crews. Even though they were allies, none of them seemed to get along. Gavin was always trying his best to show up Cib, whose nonchalant nature only seemed to infuriate the Brit more. Michael hated and didn’t trust James at all, and was practically ready to throttle him for all of his absurd comments. Jeremy and Ryan had some weird silent killer feud going on that no one was really sure about and slightly terrified to ask. Autumn and Jack were tired, and Jeremy and Parker were causing as much havoc as possible. Geoff had destroyed more property in days than he had in years, and Steve was pretty sure he was going to kill one of his crew members if they didn’t pull themselves together.

“Hey Geoff? Yeah, it’s Steve. I have an idea.”

“I’m listening, but you better spout that idea quick because I think Michael and Gav are planning on burning down the fire station.”

“I’m locking them in a room together and throwing away the key until they either kill each other or work their problems out,” Steven said tiredly, holding his face in his hands as he heard yet another bomb go off in the city. 

“....tomorrow. Warehouse 15. No weapons.”

-

Getting everyone there turned out to be more trouble than it was worth. It took lots or bribing and promises of explosions for half of the Fake AH Crew to even get there. Of course, Sugar Pine 7 was late, but did they really expect anything else? 

As soon as both crews were in the warehouse, Steven and Geoff left and locked every door. Then they promptly went out for coffee and vowed to come back hours later. Maybe. 

The warehouse was dead silent. Each member glaring at one another. The silence was tense and high strung, a silent challenge for whoever decided to speak first. Of course, Cib broke the silence first as he took a long drag of his vape and blew it out, drawing a disgusted noise from Gavin. 

James narrowed his eyes at Gavin, which in turn made Michael narrow his eyes at James. The two faced each other and before anyone could react, were at eachother’s throats. Michael attacked first, struggling to get James under him. James was strong and almost picked Michael up. The two were growling and Ryan pulled Michael off before anything else could happen.

“You fucking asshole! Leave my boi alone or next time I won’t hesitate to chop your FUCKING head off!” Michael continued spewing, struggling against Ryan’s iron tight grip. Jeremy grabbed James and did the same, slowly hushing him. The two men calmed down for a moment, their ragged breaths now being the only noise in the room. 

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to make a shitty joke that made everyone groan, or for Cib to say something that sent Michael into giggles. Even though they all hated each other, being locked in a freezing warehouse with no weapons really brings some camaraderie. By the time Geoff and Steve returned, Gavin was retelling some stupid heist story while everyone added commentary.

Geoff patted Steven on the back hard, which made him choke. Geoff just laughed, shaking his head as Steven glared at him.

“Good idea kid. Now, how bout we cause a little combined mayhem?” 


End file.
